Kill The Lights
by BrittneyTodosey
Summary: Bianca is left with a drunk Anya to take care of..and unexpected things happen.  LOL. This is just..odd. Just a warning.


Author's Note: Tralala. I feel like I have to explain myself before anybody reads this. I'm a lot better at writing girl x girl smut than I am boy x girl. Maybe it's because I'm gay. XD Who knows. Either way, I've been wanting to write something that I was more comfortable with for quite some time.. and this is what I came up with. I really don't like this, in all honesty. But I felt like it would be a waste if it just sat on my computer. So.. here it is. La.

x-x-x

The brunette across the room was making a fool of herself; falling all over Fitz, and spilling her drink all down her dress. Bianca scoffed, and scanned the room over again, trying to find someone else to catch her attention. All night, she couldn't get her mind off of Anya, who was visibly wasted. It perplexed the girl in a sense. Out of all people, why was she so intoxicated by her? She didn't have anything special to her. Usually, she wouldn't even give a second glance to someone like Anya. But tonight was just.. different.

Bianca had never given her sexuality a second thought. She was attracted to different kinds of people; boy or girl, it made no difference really. Either way, she could satisfy, and be satisfied as well. She wasn't exactly the type of girl to be in a relationship anyways.. So why put a border on things such as simple as hook ups?

"Get the fuck off me!" Her attention was brought back to Fitz and Anya for the billionth time that night as the party was dying down. Anya had an arm around Fitz; but he couldn't seem any less interested. "But..Fitzy.." Her pouting was pathetic. Bianca rolled her eyes as she approached the couple, and helped Fitz get Anya off of him. She knew that if she didn't step in soon, his anger would get the best of him.

Glaring at the curly haired girl, Anya attempted to stand up; "What do you want?" She almost demanded, causing Fitz's anger to rise. Before he could speak, Bee cut him off. "Go home, Fitz. I'll take care of her." He seemed hesitant for a moment. Only because she wasn't exactly the type of person to voluntarily take care of a drunk girl. "Whatever." Fitz grabbed his keys off of the counter nearby, and stormed off; leaving Bianca with a drunken Anya. "Where is he going?" She whined, causing Bianca to roll her eyes once again before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the stairs.

By this time, the people remaining in her house were gathering their things and leaving; which was good considering the fact that she had other things to worry about than people trashing her house. Anya was stumbling up the stairs slowly behind her, whining quietly until they got to her room. "I'll be back." Bee grumbled softly, leaving to get a few things for her.

She returned a few moments later with aspirin, and some water; Bianca offered them to Anya, and grabbed some clean clothes for her to wear. She reluctantly took what was offered to her, and slowly changed her clothes before taking the aspirin, and lying in the bed.

Bee crossed her arms as she looked down at her; a frown slowly crept across her face as she inspected the girl. Why was she so oddly attractive? Anya looked up, a confused look on her face. "What?" "Oh, nothing." The answer wasn't exactly the truth, but it satisfied Anya for a moment as Bianca left the room to change.

"You alright?" The curly haired brunette asked as she re-entered the room, looking at Anya. She nodded her head, smiling in response. "Yeah. Thanks.. you know-" Bianca held her hand up and gave her a slight smile, "It's cool." The girl sitting in the bed scooted over to make room for the other, and the room grew dark. Bianca crawled into the bed with Anya slowly; her slight hesitation apparent as she did so.

Anya smiled her sweet, soft smile as they both grew comfortable in the small bed. A yawn escaped her lips, and she turned towards Bianca. They looked at eachother in complete silence; the looks on their faces didn't even change.

Anya looked away for a moment, and Bianca took that as a good time to catch her breath; but it was quickly taken away again as the minimal space between them was closed. Their lips were pressed together in a soft and innocent kiss. But.. how.. who. .why..? Bianca didn't know how it had happened; but she sure as hell didn't reject the idea. Instead, she moved her body closer, pushing into Anya as she deepened the kiss.

Was this right? Taking advantage of the poor girl while she was drunk? She didn't care. Part of her had been imagining this all night. A moment passed before Anya pulled away, and a blush quickly covered her cheeks. "I'm.. uhh, I'm sorry. I'll just go.."

She made a slight effort to get off the bed, but Bianca stopped her by pressing her lips to her neck. "Shh. Don't say sorry." She whispered, coaxing the girl back to her side. Anya swallowed and closed her eyes, lying back next to her. Bianca quickly moved; situating herself over Anya in a dominating way.

Her eyes were filled with a lust so great that she appeared to be as intoxicated as the girl beneath her. That was the thing though: Bianca had barely had anything to drink that night. But as they continued kissing, she felt the familiar fog fill her head.

Bianca flicked her tongue out over Anya's skin, making a slow trail from just behind her ear, to the base of her neck; biting gently, occasionally. There were quiet moans coming from Anya, encouraging the girl to continue. She slowly sat up on her knees; pulling Anya up in the same motion. Bianca pulled at the shirt covering her, and quickly reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

Maybe the alcohol coursing through Anya's veins was preventing her from thinking things through. Or maybe, she was enjoying everything that was happening between them. It made no difference to Bee; as long as she could see her, feel her, taste her, and just.. have her, she would be happy.

Anya gasped, biting her lip in pleasure as a tongue grazed left nipple gently. Bianca smirked up at the girl before taking it into her mouth, softly nibbling with her teeth. She closed her eyes as more of the girl's skin made contact with her tongue. There was something about her that drew her in more and more with every touch. Sure, she looked like an ordinary girl; but for some unknown reason to Bee, her body was some sort of drug.

She pulled away momentarily to remove her own shirt, but wasted no time as she returned to kissing, licking, and biting at Anya's body. Bianca's skin tingled as more of them made contact. Her lips felt numb as she continued kissing different parts of her body. Her tongue couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of her soft skin. Just, everything was so heavenly intoxicating.

It was the only way to describe how she felt: intoxicated; by this unusually appealing girl. "Mmm." Bianca heard a moan escape her own lips as Anya softly moved her hands up her sides. Every touch was electric. This wasn't something she had felt before. She had never been in so much pleasure. So much.. bliss.

Bianca couldn't handle it. She needed to have more of Anya. Quickly, she pulled down her shorts, and her panties, and threw them across the room without second thought. "Oh, fuck!" Anya called out as Bianca slowly slid her fingers into her. She was already wet; but Bee wanted a little more from her before she drove her over the edge.

Curving her fingers slightly, she pulled them out almost all the way, and slowly pushed back in continuously. Anya's whole body writhed in pleasure, moaning constantly. Bianca bit her lip in an effort to contain her own moans as she watched the girl. There was only so much she could handle before she needed to be touched, too.

After a minute, she removed her fingers; moving them to her lips, and into her mouth in a quick motion. Anya looked up at her in a daze that was both from the liquor still in her, and her apparent arousal. Without warning, she sat up, hooking her fingers under the elastic of Bianca's own shorts, and pulled them off slowly.

A gasp came from Bee's lips, and she pushed her down once again; kissing down her body quickly. She kicked off the rest of her clothes, and finally kissed down to between Anya's legs. There was a small moan, and what sounded like Bianca's name, being said above her. Closing her eyes, she softly placed the flat of her tongue against Anya's clit.

More cussing spilled from Anya's lips as Bianca continued. She kept her pace antagonizing slow and soft; the same pace at which she was gently touching herself with a free hand. "More. Fuck, Bianca, more." Anya's attempt to get anything from her was amusing, but she wouldn't give in that easily.

Everything about this was out of the ordinary; but neither of them cared at this point. The moans escaping both Bianca's, and Anya's lips were loud and continuous. The older girl was at Bee's mercy as she continued pleasing her at a slow pace. She wanted to be in complete control with her.

But it was getting harder. As more of Anya came in contact with her tongue; it was harder for her to control the pace at which she pleasured herself. She was painfully close, but she didn't want this to end. It was surreal in a sense. Every movement was sending her higher; so much so, that she thought it was impossible to feel any better. Yet somehow, she continued to feel even more amazing.

Anya gripped at the girl's curly hair, pushing her head down slightly; again begging for a release. "Please, Bee.." But she wouldn't give in. There was too much to enjoy. The milky sweet taste against her tongue was something she never wanted to come to an end; and the way Anya moaned her name was just too good to cease.

She ignored any pleas she heard until she felt nails digging into her back. That's when she finally gave in. Bianca allowed herself to increase in both speed and pressure as she continued gliding her tongue over Anya. The same went for her own fingers, teasing her clit softly.

Bianca's body froze momentarily; and she slowed down the speed in which her fingers traveled. She stopped lapping at Anya momentarily, and a quiet moan escaped her lips. "Fu-fuck!" She almost screamed, and quickly moved her hand from between her legs, to between Anya's.

Without warning, she slid two fingers inside of her quickly before continuing what her tongue had been doing. Anya tensed, and a low moan made it's way from her lips. More of her wetness found its way to Bee's tongue as a wave of an orgasm washed over her body.

Just like that, Bianca was being pulled back up, and Anya's lips pressed to hers feverishly. There was the sticky sweet taste of herself on Bee's lips, but she ignored that, and continued kissing her for a moment; because at that point in time, it was all she wanted.

They were both tired out, but neither of them wanted this to end. Of course nothing else would come out of the night besides a hook up, but it was definitely not like any other.

The kissing stopped, and they stared into eachother's eyes for a moment. There was nothing awkward, or even emotional about the stare: just a deep sexual connection that neither of them could deny.

Bianca leaned forward one last time, placing a small kiss between Anya's eyes, before pulling the covers over them. Anya smiled her familiar smile, and closed her eyes. As they began to fall asleep, the events of the night danced through both of their heads one last time, leaving them wondering if this would be their last experience together. If it was up to Bianca, it wouldn't be; and Anya was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
